User talk:Rdh288
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the Dark MegaMan.EXE page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Quick (Talk) 00:20, November 29, 2009 Pictures Most wikis use images under the fair use. It is OK to use images from other sites as long as the source is given and the site doesn't mind it being used in other sites. I replaced Dark MegaMan's MMBN5 image by other as the image was from early development of the game, the background being different from the completed game: http://themechanicalmaniacs.com/articles/mmmysteries.php --Quick 17:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Vanishing woman It happens sometimes, but the image returns to normal after a while. It's more common when Wikia is doing maintenance. --Quick 16:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) User:CHARGE SHOT No problem. If I take to much time to answer and you can help, fell free to do it. --Quick 14:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:A spammer? I searched for Ericard's edits in other wikis. He is very active in the Soul Calibur and Battle Arena Toshinden wikis, but spammed other wikis like here and the Clash of the Titans wiki. I would increase the time of his block, but I see you already did it. If he returns to spam after the block time, he can be blocked permanently. --Quick 20:25, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming a sysop! We have lots of work to do, so good luck! --Zalbaag 21:14, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : Yep! I saw when you suggested it, and when you made it. I'll add to it eventually, but I'm doing some smaller things that don't really fit on the more important agenda. I plan on getting some new templates on here, and made a (new) citation and fan-media template recently, and will make more soon! Zalbaag 21:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... That's a tough one, since there a some games that don't follow tradition, like MegaMan Legends doesn't have teleportation. I'd talk to the others for their input, it seems like a good idea, but at the same time, not, if that makes sense. --Zalbaag 01:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Template Experience DOC fan images Hey, the pics of the DOC Robot Masters are all fan ones, I don't think we should introduce them as official. --Zalbaag 19:41, April 23, 2010 (UTC) A very, very old user. Hiya, this is Goddra2; I was around as far back as 06, when I was writing some stuff for the early stages of the wiki, back before it was on Wikia; some of the stuff in the Lan Hikari page is mine, and I wrote the miserable Undernet article (which I'm working on fixing). Is there a way to assume an IP address? I used the address: 76.88.76.188 when writing an article. I've been gone so long, I'm not even sure this is the right place to put this question. Hey I looked at MMKB:Userboxes and I would like to ask you if I could make some userboxes. 19:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Comics No problem man, I left the wiki tooo long ago, I should've deleted them before I left, they're crappy anyways. :P Bassium! my post i was wondering if the topic i submitted went through. I cant find it except on my home page. can you please help? Vrdnt25 21:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC)Vrdnt25 my topic well i went into the general discussion and submitted it but i cant see it, only on my home page. and yeah i want to submit those two images. Vrdnt25 01:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Vrdnt25 RE: Redirects When you are redirected from a page, the redirect that sent you to the page appears in the top of the article, below the article's name. For instance, when you go to Burn Dinorex, it sends you to Mattrex, and in the top it shows "(Redirected from Burn Dinorex)". Click the page name again to access it. It can also be accessed by clicking on it in the "what links here" in the end of the page. --''Quick'' (talk) 01:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Red Link I deleted it. No need to worry. --Vzing 16:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Remenber the new picture of Iris.EXE you posted yesterday, I was trying to update that picture days ago. So I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart! -- Cb13 (talk) 16:50, August 20, 2010 A favor Say Rdh288 can you do my a favor? When I got my wiki account, after I post some pictures it didn't fit in so good, so can you fix them, please.I'll do you a favor. -- Cb13 (talk) 19:08, August 26, 2010 (the list *Vic *Joe Match *BlastMan.EXE *Mary towa *Moliarty *Mr. Press *Al Ferry) Thanks Well ok, Thank you! P.S. Oh I see so MMKB:Current Goals is a MM wiki version of a bulletin board.- Cb13 Re: Pseudoroid Mugshots I don't think there is really a "right" or "wrong" way to face these, but I got mine directly from Sprites Inc. It looks like RingManX also adjusted the colors slightly, which obviously makes them look better; I just didn't put them into the Pseudoroids' "robotmaster" templates because I didn't like how they all have small grey borders. :D -Natork 21:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :No prob. Thanks for deleting them for me. XD -Natork 02:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:new wiki style I'm not sure if its possible, no wiki has that link at the bottom of the File page from what I've seen. It must've gotten removed in an Wiki update. -- Udana 04:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Minor Detail Hi Rdh288, I'm sorry, but can you please be a little more specific as to what you are asking? Did you want the outdated versions of images submitted by me removed or any outdated images in general? If you can tell me, I would appreciate it, and perhaps I can get on it as soon as I'm done with any other current projects. Thank you. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 00:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Odd... I'm not sure why the disambiguation is like that. I'll see if I can fix it, though I'm not sure if I remember how to access the note's page. --Zalbaag 19:46, November 29, 2010 (UTC) My Bad Whoops! A little of that info is from the Complete Works. My memory on it got a bit fuzzy, and I just noticed a something was off when I looked at Zero's page. Sorry about that. --Thunderush 21:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Dem Edits Nice edits there on Megaman EXE. Thanks! X3 Proud to be a black brony! 02:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: List of Viruses I deleted most of the viruses because each of those games have their own dedicated list of viruses, with stats and more information. Having the list on that page seemed redundant, and that page that I deleted the portion of the list from is becoming near moot. Hope that helps. If you feel it needs to be undone, go ahead and do so and specify what you'd like to be done for the page to un-stubify it. --Doicm 20:18, January 18, 2012 (UTC)